


APRÈS-SKI

by Monika



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monika/pseuds/Monika





	APRÈS-SKI

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---  
  
  
  
  
  
|  |    
|    
[  
Home  
](index.html)  
---|---|---  
  
  
  


**APRÈS-SKI**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  


**  
**

**

****

**

**  
**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|    


****

**“Hutch, you walk like an invalid.” o ns = "urn:schemas-microsoft-com:office:office" ? >**

 ****

 ****

 **“That’s rich! Have you seen yourself?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I fell the moment I stepped onto the ice. My tailbone hurts like  
hell.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“So what? At least I tried a difficult jump.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“And failed. C’mon, I'll take care of you.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“No further activities on ice!”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I have some other activities in mind.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Hey, you’re undressing me.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Any objections?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“No. Kiss me like that and...”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I could eat you up.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Starsk, that’s gonna make a hickey!”**

 ****

 ****

 **“Any objections?”**

 ****

 ****

 **“No, go on. Ah, your mouth is so talented…”**

 ****

 ****

 **“So are your hands.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“I love you.”**

 ****

 ****

 **“For ever.”**

 ****

 ****

****

****

****

**   
[  
BACK TO INDEX OF STORIES  
](id24.html)   
**

****

**  
[  
   
](id24.html)   
**

****

****

  


  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**  
Enter supporting content here  
**

  
  
  
---


End file.
